


Out on a Limb

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Out on a Limb

This is why you never went out with the team. Because they did shit like this. And neither of you were in a state to fight it with a couple of beers in your systems. The rest of the team signed you and Spencer up for a duet at karaoke. “Seriously guys? Really?”

You’d never told anyone, but they all knew how much you liked Spencer. They knew about Spencer’s reluctance in social situations too. “Spence, we don’t have to do this,” you assured him. “We can just leave.”

“No, forget it. I don’t feel like getting picked on. Let’s just do it.”

Annoyed and a little drunk, Spencer sat down on the stool at the front of the bar and waited for you to join him. Singing a love song with Spencer was just about the most embarrassing thing you could think of, especially in front of all these people. You didn’t want Spencer to know of your feelings for fear of rejection, which was all too real in your life. 

“Ready?” He asked nervously, his eyes barely able to hold yours. Wonderful. This wasn’t going to suck at all.

But you did like to sing, so you shut the fear out and nodded toward the person controlling the music. It was It’s Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill, who happened to be husband and wife. If you didn’t know any better, you’d be inclined to believe that the team picked this song on purpose. 

Spencer started out, voice shaky at first, but stronger with each word. He didn’t have a bad voice at all. Not the greatest, but sweeter and more on tune than you’d imagined. The way he sang made your heart thud wildly, like maybe he actually felt the words he was singing.

Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin’ you to do  
What you’ve been doing  
All over again

Oh, it’s a beautiful thing  
Don’t think I can keep it all in  
I’ve just gotta let you know  
What it is that won’t let me go

But he’d never feel that way about you. It just wasn’t possible. But then again, he couldn’t maintain your gaze. He kept swallowing a lump in his throat. You actually sounded really good together. You were no professional, but you had a knack for finding the harmony in a song.

It’s your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can’t get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I’m under  
Oh it’s your love

Everyone in the audience was captivated. Despite being a bit embarrassed, you had to focus on everyone else around you in order to keep yourself from staring directly at Spencer. 

As the next verse started, Spencer began to look at you, smiling in between lines. It couldn’t be…he didn’t…did he? Now all you wanted was to finish this song so you could ask him. Hell, you had some alcohol in you, might as well go out on a limb and figure out how he felt once and for all so you could either move on or not. 

It’s your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can’t get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I’m under  
Oh it’s your love  
It’s your love  
It’s your love

The entire bar erupted into applause as you finished and the both of you took a bow. “Not bad, Spence. I didn’t realize you could sing.”

“I can carry a tune, I guess.”

“Umm, Spence, can I ask you something?” You took another bow as you spoke out of the side of your mouth. “Do you…have feelings for me? Or could you, do you think? I’m just wondering if I’m insane.”

“You’re not insane,” he replied, giving you a hug. 

When he discreetly kissed the top of your head, the team started hooting and hollering. Maybe he wasn’t so discreet. “Can we talk later? Alone?”

“Definitely.” The smile on your face felt like it was painted there.

The two of you approached the rest of the team and threatened death if they tried anything like that again. “See! That was fun, wasn’t it?” Morgan asked. You were going to kill him.

“You’re dead, Morgan.”

Garcia had happy tears in her eyes she was desperately trying to fan away. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Morgan and Rossi went on teasing the both of you. Emily, Hotch and JJ just sipped their drinks, smiles hidden behind glasses, and Garcia eventually came back from who knew where. “Okay, next up,” the DJ said, “Is going to be the BAU seeing Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. Come on up guys.”

Your head snapped to the side to stare Garcia down and Spencer grumbled. “What did we just say?”

“It’s all of us this time. Let’s go!”

You had to drag Hotch and Rossi, but everyone else was too warm and happy from the alcohol. One day, they’d do something that would make you kill them, but right now you had to admit that nothing would’ve happened with Spencer had they not been the nosy, wonderful buttheads they were.

You were all wonderfully off-key when put together, but you couldn’t help but smile as you and Spencer stood behind the rest of them, his hand snugly wrapped around yours.

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good


End file.
